1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a resonance coupler and a transmission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetic resonance coupler is proposed as an element capable of isolatedly transmitting a signal and power simultaneously. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-067012 discloses a conventional electromagnetic resonance coupler. S. Nagai et al., “A DC-isolated gate drive IC with drive-by-microwave technology for power switching devices”, 2012 IEEE ISSCC Digest of Technical Papers, Vol. 65, pp. 404-405, February 2012 discloses a different conventional electromagnetic resonance coupler.